Cumpleaños muy loco
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Fer esperaba un cumpleaños normal con su familia, pero en South Park ella tendrá un cumpleaños bien loco con los personajes de la serie XD Apariciones de Coyote Smith y Luis Carlos.


En un mañana normal en South Park, en ese caso el 13 de enero, los rayos de sol atingieron una ventana de una casa marrón clara, haciendo con que atingiesen una chica castaña, que se hizo de bolita, muy molesta por los rayos.

-Soy un pastelito horneado de canela, no quiero levantarme nunca. Pero no me queda de otra—dijo la chica, se levantando muy despacio de su cama, restregando un poco sus ojos poco en la horizontal.

Ella enseguida, se dirigió a su baño e hizo su habito matinal, o sea, lavó sus dientes y su cara, se duchó con agua fría para despertarse, y puso una nueva muda de roda(ya que estaba de piyamas antes), o sea, un vestido de Warehouse azul rey corto, que le llegaba arriba un poco abajo de sus tobillos y le dejaba al aire libre una parte de sus hombros y empezó a ir al primer piso de suc asa.

-Qué será que los chicos planearon para mi cumpleaños de 18 años?"-pensó Fernanda, yendo a su cocina y se sentando para beber un copo de jugo en la refrigeradora, pero cuando abrió encontró un billete, la dejando intrigada, y lo cogió.

-"Atrás de usted"-estaba escrito en letra cursiva, y entonces la chica oyó un sonido.

-SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, FERNANDA!-gritaron sus amigos, Coyote y Luis, junto de los otros chicos y chicas del colegio de South Park, asustando a la morena, que cayó de espaldas en el piso sorprendida por la aparición de todos ellos.

-Oye, no sabía que tenías una braga verde, Fer!-dijo chistoso el rubio de parka naranja, haciendo sonrojas a los chicos y molestando a la morena, que aprovechó que estaba en el piso y dio una patada en el medio de los huevos de Kenny.

-Ayyyyy! Por qué!?-preguntó el rubio en el suelo, agarrando sus bolas para disminuir el dolor.

-Para que pares de ser pervertido-contestó la castaña molesta, se levantando del suelo con la ayuda de sus dos amigos morenos.

-Bueno, Fer, se sabe que Kenny no cambia nunca. Además todos nosotros venimos traer sus regalos!-exclamó Coyote, señalando a los chicos y chicas, que sonrieron de felicidad.

-Ahhh...muchas gracias a todos ustedes!-dijo animada la castaña, abrazando a Coyote y a Luis.

-Bueno, Fer, yo y Coyote dejaremos su regalos para después, primero los chicos mostraran tus regalos!-afirmó Luis, apuntando a los chicos de la clase.

-Bueno, no me gusta esperar mucho, Carlitos. Pero esperaré por ustedes. Quien va a ser el primero en regalarme algo?-preguntó Fernanda, mirando a los chicos con intriga.

-Soy yo, Fer!-dijo un pelinegro levantando su mano y entregando un libro bien grande en las manos de la morena.

-Pero que es eso?-preguntó curiosa la morena, abriendo el embalaje de su regalo, revelando un libro sobre la floresta tropical.

-Yo te di ese regalo, Fer, para que pudieses apreciar la naturaleza y aprender como ella es importante-dijo el pelinegro con un tono calmo, mientras la cumpleañera miraba de manera extraña el libro, con una ceja levantada-Y caso no te gusté mucho eso, decidí regalarte junto a Wendy, eso!-afirmó el pelinegro apuntando un peluche de dragón de color morado, lleno de felpa y medio pesado, ya que Wendy caminaba despacio para darle el dragón y lo puso delante de la heroína-Entonces que crees?-preguntó el pelinegro abrazando a su novia con una sonrisa en la cara.

-SSSSSIIIIIIII!-exclamó Fer feliz, agarrando el peluche y lo abrazando con fuerza por varios segundos con una sonrisa larga en la cara, mientras los chicos miraban con cariño esa escena, con excepción de Cartman.

-Que minoría alarmada-murmuró Cartman en desacuerdo con actitud de la morena.

-Muchas gracias, Stan y Wendy!-dijo Fernanda, parando de abrazar el peluche y abrazando a los dos con felicidad.

-De nada, Fer-dijeron los dos juntos calmos mientras era abrazados y soltándose poco después y dando espacio para Kyle dar su regalo.

-Bueno yo no sabía que regalarte, pero me acordé que gustabas de cosas coloridas, luego te doy ese dreidel de color rojo con letras en hebraico-dijo Kyle dando su dreidel, para enseguida la morena girarlo en el suelo y empezar a aparecer las letras hebreas como relejo en el suelo.

-Es muy bonito y colorido, Kyle! Muchas gracias!-contestó la morena feliz como antes y abrazando el pelirrojo, que sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Ehhh...de nada, Fer-murmuró Kyle, alejándose luego después del abrazo haber acabado y dando espacio para Kenny.

-Hola, Fer. Mi regalo no es tan grande como lo de Stan y Wendy, pero yo y Karen ahorramos un poco de dinero y logramos comprar ese dragón de felpa verde para ti-dijo el rubio sacando sus manos de atrás y mostrando un dragón, que cabía en sus dos manos, pero muy bajo de color verde y con cuernos amarillos, con vergüenza y un poco triste, ya que por ser pobre no pudo haber comprado algo más caro o bonito para su amiga.

-Ahhh...Kenny. Es tan bonito! Muchas gracias por el regalo!-dijo la morena, abrazando a Kenny para que se anime.

-De nada, Fer. Y...quieres pasar un ratito conmigo allá arriba?-preguntó el rubio con un tono pervertido, luego ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y el rubio río, se alejando de su sítio, dando lugar a Cartman, con una cara mal-humorada.

-Tome el regalo, putita-habló el castaño, poniendo en las manos de ella una consoladora roja de veinte cinco centímetros en sus manos, dejando a todos boquiabiertos

-Tu madre se enojara contigo si descubre que le robaste su material de oficina...ve a regresarlo gordo-contestó en un tono sarcástico al castaño, que simplemente se dio la vuelta orgulloso.

-Cartman si que es descarado-comentó Luis, mirando al castaño con enojo, lo que Coyote accedió con la cabeza, en cuanto los otros chicos y chicas también lo miraban de mala manera.

-TIMMY! TIMY! GOBBLES!-surgió del medio de los chicos, Timmy, que tenía en sus manos una imagen del pavo que solía tener una versión de peluche de felpa.

-Eso es muy gentil de su parte, Timmy. Gracias-cumplimentó la castaña a lo de silla de ruedas, que dio una pequeña risa y se fue, llegando su amigo Jimmy.

-Hola, Fer. Su regalo está allá fuera-dijo Craig surgiendo de repente y asustando un poco a todos, pero la morena decidió ver lo que tenía allá afuera y miró un ramo enorme de globos de diversos colores agarrados a un poste, dejando a la castaña boquiabierta de felicidad.

-Ayyyy! Muchísimas gracias, Craig!-dijo la morena abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Sólo hice lo que debía hacer-contestó el de gorro azul y se fue, mostrando sus amigos Tweek y Token con un montón de embalajes en las manos, mientras el rubio temblaba a los lados como siempre.

-GAH! Yo y Token decidimos regalarte con nuestro dinero materiales de diseño para ti-GAH!-dijo Tweek con sus sonidos de siempre.

-Lo mereces por el esfuerzo por haber viajado a un sitio lejos de su familia y de su país-habló Token, y junto al rubio dieron los embalajes, siendo abiertos por la latina muy animada, que eran de papeles y cartones, cuchillas cintas, adhesivos, grafito, lápices de color, bolígrafos, plumas estilográficas, rotuladores, tinta de varios colores y una acuarela.

-Wow! Muchísimas gracias mis amigos!-dijo Fernanda en un tono feliz, también abrazándolos con fuerza.

-De nada, Fernanda-dijeron los dos felices al mismo tiempo y se alejaron para beber café en el caso de Tweek y hablar con su novia en el caso de Token.

-Por qué ella no recibió casi ningún pisapapeles como yo recibí?-preguntó para sí mismo Luis Carlos con una mirada de envidia para su amiga.

-Hola, Fernanda! Cómo estás?-dijo de repente Clyde, que abrazó efusivamente la castaña-Como la comida mexicana es la mejor del mundo y a ti te gusta mucho ella, decidí preparla para ti!-dijo el castaño de una manera muy feliz y señalando a la cocina, donde tenía tacos, quesadillas, nachos, enchilada, tortilla y varios otros tipos de comida de ese país.

-Me gusta ese tipo de comida! Muchas gracias, Clyde!-agradeció la latina para darle un abrazo para el gordito, que dio lugar a Butters.

-Hola, Fer! Mi regalo para ti es ese peluche de felpa de Hello Kitty bebiendo una botella de Coca-Cola-es bien bonita-dijo el rubio en un tono infantil le dando en las manos de la chica.

-"Paré de nos dejar con vergüenza idiota"-pensó Caos en la mente de Butters, lo regañando por el regalo.

-Wow! Muchísimas gracias por el regalo, Butters! Me gusta todo de la Coca-Cola!-habló Fer, dando un besito en la mejilla del rubio pequeño, que se quedó sonrojado.

-"Nosotros merecemos eso"-pensó Caos, cambiando de idea sobre el regalo y gustando del beso.

Hola-MEXICANA DE MIERDA!- FER!-dijo Thomas, cargando un libro en las manos y yendo en dirección a la de pelo castaño con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola, Thomas! Cuál es el regalo que me traes?-preguntó curiosa la morena al notar el embalaje en las manos del rubio ceniza.

-Yo-PUTA QUE TODOS COGEN!-decidí regalarte ese-PON LA CONSOLADORA EN SU CULO! libro sobre todas las plazas de México-dijo Thomas, para enseguida Fer coger el regalo y abrirlo, confirmando lo que dijo Thomas sobre eso.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, Thomas-contestó Fer, dando un abrazo, que hizo con que Thomas se quedase sonrojado y con una sonrisa un poco mayor.

De repente, apareciendo en una bola de fuego, apareció el hijo de Satán, Damien, que tenía la mirada penetrante de siempre con sus ojos rojos.

-Hola, Fernanda! Bueno, como no conozco a sus gustos voy a darte una empleada entonces-dijo Damien, chasqueando sus dedos y apareciendo una diabla usando ropas de empleada muy cortas y apretadas, destacando su cuerpo, dejando a varios chicos muy interesados, especialmente Kenny que la miraba con mucha atención.

-Buen día, mi señora. Mi nombre es Daria y haré todo lo que quieras-dijo la diabla, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la cumpleañera.

-Hola, Daria. Soy Fernanda, pero puedes llamarme de Fer. Puedes pasar el cumpleaños con nosotros, después puedes hacer sus tareas. Por en cuanto diviértete-dijo Fer en un tono comprensivo a la diabla.

-Muchas gracias, mi señora-dijo la diabla, dando una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento a Fer.

-Yo actuaría de manera distinta, sabes-dijo Luis a Kenny, mirando la diabla con atención, lo que el rubio concordó con la cabeza mientras miraba el pecho y el culo de Daria.

-Pero me gustaría también un hombre, Damien-pidió Fer al pelinegro, que sólo giró los ojos.

-Como quieras-contestó el hijo del demonio y chaqueó sus dedos, apareciendo un demonio alto, fuerte, usando un smoking y una corbata blanca como los mayordomos.

-Buenos días, mi señora. Me llamo Azazel y vine aquí a servirte-dijo el demonio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia igual a Daria.

-Como yo dije a Daria, yo soy Fernanda, pero llámame Fer. Y puedes servirme, pero primero puedes disfrutar de la fiesta junto con nosotros-dijo la cumpleañera en un tono comprehensivo, pero también interesada en el demonio.

-Muchas gracias, mi señora-dijo el demonio haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dando una leve sonrisa y se quedando al lado de Daria.

-Y un muestra de agradecimiento para ti por hoy, Fer-dijo Azazel dando un beso en la mejilla e la latina, que se quedó sonrojada.

-SHABLAGOO!-exclamó Gok, usando su ropa de superhéroes de siempre y cargando una piedra roja y dejándola en los pies de Fernanda.

-Qué es eso, Gok?-preguntó la castaña mirando a la piedra con intriga.

-Eso es una piedra de Marte. La he traído desde allá para ti, dijo el rubio orgulloso consigo mismo, pero al mirar la reacción de incredulidad de ella y de los otros y fue a una otra sala y rápidamente transformó la piedra en una pequeña estatua griega de un hombre roja como vidro.

-Si! Gracias por el regalo, Gok-contestó Fernanda agarrando a la estatua y la mirando con atención, dicho eso Gok salió con una sonrisa y fue a hablar con sus otros compañeros de clase sobe las películas recientes.

-H-hola, F-f-fer! A-a-aquí es-es-está su re-regalo-dijo Timmy apareciendo de frente y con unas cajas con embalajes coloridas a su lado.

-Qué es eso, Timmy?-preguntó la latina interesada y abriendo las cajas, revelando varios comics americanos como contenido, como Watchmen, Liga de Justicia y otros más.

-Por que me diste ese regalo, Timmy?-preguntó Fernanda mirando con interés los mangas.

-Es-es que su-supe que te-te gus-gusta le-leer buenas his-historias-dijo Timmy con un cierto esfuerzo para que no tartamudear tanto.

-Gracias por el regalo, Timmy. Eres un buen amigo-contestó la heroína apretando la mano de Timmy que estaba aún agarrando sus muletas, lo que hizo con que Timmy sonreise de felicidad por haber dejado un buen regalo.

-Nunca subestime la fuerza!-exclamó Kevin lanzándose en frente de toso por medio de un salto largo, usando una ropa igualita a la de Luke Skywalker.

-Dios mío, Kevin! No asustes a mí y a los otros así!-le regaño levemente la castaña, aun sorprendida por la actitud del fan de Star Wars.

-Carajo, Kevin! Esa ropa es muy gay! JA JA JA!-le hizo broma Cartman, pero enseguida fue atingida por la parte detrás de una espada Jedi en el medio de su nariz, que Kevin sacó de sus ropas muy rápidamente, haciendo con que el gordo desmayase y sangrase de su nariz.

-Esta bola de grasa mereció eso-comentó Kevin muy seriamente, dejando a todos sorprendidos de manera positiva por la actitud de él-Y aquí está su regalo, Fer-dijo el último en un tono de voz más alegre, dándole una caja de Legos de Star Wars bien grande con todos los personajes y estructuras.

-Estoy muy agradecida por el regalo, Kevin. Y...-iba a decir Kevin , pero fue interrumpida cuando el pelinegro levantó su mano derecha para que parase y se puso de manera reta su columna.

-POR LA FUERZAAAAAAA!-exclamó Kevin con un grito sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, poniendo su mano para arriba con el puño cerrado en cuanto eso, y para asombró de todos la caja se abrió sola con un "BUMP" muy alto, saliendo varios de los personajes de una sola vez, como Han Solo y Yoda.

-Hola Fernanda! Kevin nos dio vida para hacerte compañía con usted y sus amigos dijo el robot dorado C390 dando una lve reverencia, dicho eso Kevin se dio de espaldas y fue hablar con sus amigos.

-Wow! Kevin esta vez se superó!-comentó Clyde mientras comía un poco de comida de la fiesta.

Entonces, muy tímidamente, apareció un tipo rubio con el pelo rizado, mientras tenía algo escondido detrás de sus manos, con el rostro sonrojado.

-Hola, Fer-dijo Bradley, mirando al piso, debido a la vergüenza que tenía.

-Hola, Bradley. Que es lo que tienes atrás de ti, una arma o un conejito blanco-bromeó la latina, intentando hacer con que Bradley se animase un poco, pero hizo con que se quedase más sonrojado.

-No...lo que he traído no es tan caro como lo que los otros trajeron, pero espero que te guste-dijo Bradley en un tono de voz bajo y poniendo sus manos delante de si, mostrando un ramo grande girasoles, haciendo con que la latina se quedase boquiabierta de felicidad.

-Ayyyy! Flores! Eso me gusta mucho! Muchas gracias, Bradley!-habló Fer y empezó a dar pequeños besos en la cara del rubio rizado, dejándolo más sonrojado de lo que ya está.

-De nada, Fer. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi regalo-dijo el rubio en un tono de voz más animado y yendo a hablar con su team.

Entonces luego de que el rubio rizado se fuera, casi todas las chicas unidas se acercaron a Fer, con cada una trayendo varios regalos en las manos con sonrisas en el rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Fer! Nosotras las chicas de la clase, decidimos regalarte eso!-exclamó Wendy poniendo dos regalos en los brazos de la castaña, mientras las otras chicas ponían sus regalos en la mesa al lado.

La cumpleañera empezó a abrir el embalaje colorido de su regalo y notó que eran dos peluches de Stan y Wendy-Peluches de mis personas, favoritas! Muchas gracias, Wendy!-exclamó en un estado de excitación Fernanda, abrazando a Wendy, que también sonreía.

-Pero tiene más-añadió Wendy, soltándose de su abrazo y cogiendo un otro regalo, que fue inmediatamente cogido y abrió el embalaje y se quedó más feliz de lo que estaba antes.

-UNA CAMISETA DE "IMAGINE DRAGONS"! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, WENDY!-dijo la latina abrazando de nuevo más a la azabache.

-Aham!-gruñó Luis Carlos, que había pasado quieto, la mayor parte del tiempo, para llamar la atención de Fer, que dejó de abrazar Wendy, siendo que la azabache, notando la situación, decidió hablar con su novio.

-Bueno, Carlitos? Supongo que vas a darme su regalo ahora, no?-preguntó retóricamente la castaña, lo cual el latino accedió con la cabeza.

-Con certeza, Fer! Y ahí está su regalo!-dijo el latino, que se puso d espalda y reveló un cachorro de pastor alemán.

- "oh... Que cosa mas bonita"!-dijo extremamente feliz la castaña, agarrando el cachorro y dando un abrazo y besitos en la cabeza de perro, siendo seguida por las otras chicas, que admiraran el perro también con ternura.

El perrito estaba feliz por la grande cuantidad de personas, aprovechando y las lamiendo también para demonstrar su afecto, tanto para las chicas como para los chicos que vinieron después para hacer caricias en el cachorro.

-Bueno, creo que es ahora mi turno para regalarte-dijo Coyote Smith, dejando de hacer cariño en el perro y se acercando a Fer de manos vacías.

-Pero...donde está su regalo, Coyote?-preguntó la castaña intrigada al no mira rel regalo de su amigo en ningún sitio de la sala.

-Allá afuera-dicho esto chasqueó sus manos y se oyó un gruñido bien alto afuera además de un "BUMP" bien grande un ser en el suelo, llamando la atención de todos, saliendo afuera de la casa.

-GGGGRRRRRAAAAUUUURRRR!-gruñó bien alto un dragón alado, pudiendo ser oído en todo el pueblo, de color roja y dorada, brillando un leve tono de rojo de sus escamas.

-Su nombre es Smaug. Tiene 141 metros de largo y 50 metros de extensión desde sus alas. Él es tan fuerte que puede dañar montañas. También tiene un excelente sentido de audición y de olfato. También suelta fuego que puede ser tanto líquido como el Napalm, que puede destruir edificios y esparcir por el suelo o ser uno normal, pero también potente capaza de cubrir su cuerpo, sin herirle debido a sus escamas. No fue tan difícil capturarlo debido a mis poderes, por supuesto-dijo Coyote, apoyándose en el dragón, mientras todos estaban boquiabiertos por ver ese dragón.

-Muchísimas gracias, Coyote! Ese fue el mejor regalo que recibí el día todo!-exclamó la cumpleañera, empezando a correr y abrazando fuertemente el latino, dando varios besitos en sus mejillas.

-Ora, eso fue anda, Fer-dijo el pelinegro, soltando a la latina de sus besos.

-Graur!-gruñó el dragón de nuevo, pero esta vez haciendo una reverencia con su cuello, asombrando a todos.

-Wow! Yo comprendí lo que me dijo!-Como fue que pasó eso?-preguntó Fernanda, que entendió completamente el gruñido que el dragón dio.

-Ora, Fer, es que con mis poderes mentales, logré hacer con que él dragón te pudiese comprender, así como yo comprendo a él. Y por cierto él me dijo que gusta de pasear-dijo Coyote, dando unas leves caricias e el dragón, que sonrió al sentir el afecto del latino.

-Yo quería poder hablar con dragones-murmuró Luis un poco triste y cabizbajo.

-Graur...graur!-gruñó Smaug para Fernanda, que dio un leve tapita en la cabeza de él.

-Todo bien, Smaug. Nosotros pasearemos contigo y con mi nuevo perro en el cielo, ok?-dijo cariñosamente la latina al dragón que dio una sonrisa en su rostro, se poniendo de espaldas y enseguida empezó a dormir.

-creo que el dragón estaba cansado del viaje hasta aquí y la pequeña batalla que tuvo conmigo-dijo Coyote, mientras tocaba un poco a Smaug también-Bueno, creo que ahora es hora de volver a sus cumpleaños, Fer!-continuó animado, haciendo con que la latina se acordase su fiesta.

-Bueno, creo que todos ustedes ya dieron sus regalos! Luego muchísimas...-decía Fer, pero fue interrumpida por el asubio muy alto de la rubia rizada, Bebe, llamando la atención de todos.

Que pasó, Bebe? Estabas haciendo una competencia de la más bonita o qué?-preguntó la castaña, un poco molesta por el sonido del asubio.

-No era nada, Fer. Es que sólo iba a darte tu regalo!- exclamó la rubia, mostrando una van branca y nueva en su lado.

-Una van? Gracias, pero no entendí su animación toda-contestó Fernanda en un tono burlón se volviendo más calma, pero la rubia río.

-No es la van, tontita! Es que ella va a llevarnos al Conejo Feliz! En lo cual contraté strippers hombres con cuerpos de dioses griegos!-exclamó feliz la rubia, mientras en el banco del motorista un hombre de tanga con un cuerpo muy musculosos llamaba a las chicas a entrar adentro.

-SSSSIIIIIIIIII!-exclamaron varias de las chicas, incluso la cumpleañera, entrando en la van, sólo se quedando los chicos, que estaban con los ojos grandes de sorpresa, y de las chicas sólo Wendy y Nicole, que miraban de mala manera a las otras chicas con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, amigos! Nos veremos luego ya que voy a un club de strippers con las chicas! WOW! ClUB DE STRIP!-dijo Fer en un tono extremamente feliz y excitado, mientras las otras chcias decían otras cosas en apoyo, en cuanto la van era conducida hasta el club, pasando por los chicos atónitos, que se quedaron en la frente de la caso de Fernanda.

-Pero que impúdicas!-exclamó Wendy en un malo tono a las chicas mientras estaba al lado de Stan.

-Bueno como se suponía esa minoría tan pervertida como el pobretón de Kenny! JA JA JA!-dijo en un tono burlón el gordo a sus amigos Stan y Kyle, que se molestaron por lo que dijo-Ayyy no sean tan puritanos, no es así, Kenny...Kenny?-continuó el gordo, pero no notó su amigo en ningún sitio.

-Donde será que fue Kenny? Será que lo mataron?-preguntó preocupado Stan mientras miraba por todos los lados.

-Hijas de puta!-exclamó Kyle a la dirección donde fueron las chicas.

-Ora, ora, chicos! Es obvio que Kenny fue al club de strip para hombres para actuar como stripper para chicas!-dijo Luis Carlos en un tono burlón mientras se reía un poco-No es así, Coyote? Coyote...-continúo Luis mirando a todos los lados procurando su amigo.

-Ayyyyyyy! Quítasela! Quítasela!-decían todas las chicas extremamente excitadas mirando mientras Kenny y Coyote sacaban sus camisas y luego el resto de sus ropas.

-Wow! Eso es un sueño!1exclamó Kenny mientras giraba a su camisa y lanzaba a las chicas, siendo que en ese caso fue cogida por Lola, que olió la camisa del rubio.

-Pero al fin por qué estoy aquí mismo!?-dijo Coyote casi gritando, debido a los gritos ensordecedores de las chicas, a Fer, que empezó a quedarse con un misto de sonrojo y por vergüenza y risa en el camino.

-Ora, Coyote? No te acuerdas que habías apostado conmigo que el Brasil iría al final en la Copa? Bueno como perdiste tiene que hacer eso! Y ahora quítate los pantalones!-exclamó la latina en un grito muy alto, haciendo con que el latino las lanzase y fuese agarrado por la cumpleañera, que se quedó más sonrojada y reyó muy más.

-Wow! Que bien se te ve!- y empezó a reír muy alto junto con las otras chicas, que miraban a Kenny en cuanto el sol aun se encontraba en el cielo azul, pensadno en que cosas más iban a pasar en ese belissímo dia.

**FIN DEL F...**

**TA TÁ! Aun no acabó el fic no! Aun falta un poquito más ;)**

Muy más tarde:

-José debías haber tomado cuidado lo que Bebe te ofreció! Kenny también! Por eso sus tangas se rompieron! JA JA JA!-comentó Fer mientras Coyote tapaba sus genitales medio avergonzado.

-Ok, entendí! Ahora puedes darme una otra? Por favor?-comentó el latino en frente de la casa de Fer, accediendo con su cabeza y yendo a coger otra tanga, mientras las chicas, que se notaban que usaban ninguna ropa, daban risitas alegres junto a Kenny.

-Ay dios mío, Coyote! Fue bien gracioso lo que tuviste que hacer en frente de las chicas para que su "grande amigo" se calmase!-dijo Kenny riendo mucho mientras las chicas acariciaban a su cuerpo y el latino miraba de mala manera al rubio.

-CALLÉSE!-exclamó el latino aun escondiendo su desnudez.

-Ora, antes parecía que te gustaba bailar en frente de las otras chicas sólo de tanga(aunque debido a la apuesta)!-se burló mas el rubio, haciendo con que Coyote fruncese el ceño.

Luego ella llegó trayendo una reserva que Coyote habías puesto ahí, cerrando los ojos en cuanto se ponía-Ten más cuidado de la próxima vez, Coyote-dijo Fer dando una pequeña risa mientras Coyote gruñó en concordancia.

-Bueno, ahora que el problema de la tanga y de la otra cosa se resolvieron-otras risas más fuertes de las chicas que salieron junto a un feliz Kenny, molestando a Fer-es hora de decir adiós-continúo Fer más satisfecha, siendo que la puerta se abrió y todos los chicos y chicas salieron felices, siendo que Stan, Wendy, Token y Nicole se veían con las ropas desarrumadas.

-Supongo que aprovecharon muy bien el tiempo, no?-dijo Kenny en un tono burlón a ellos, que no respondieron y continuaron a sonreír de manera larga.

-Y usted, Coyote? Que pasó contigo? Por qué estás sólo de tanga?-preguntó Luis dando unas risas, molestando a Coyote-Pero no se preocupe, aquí están unas ropas reservas tuyas que las he guardado en caso de emergencia!-continuó Luis dándolas para el otro latino.

-Muchas gracias, Luis-agradeció Coyote mientras ponía sus ropas y los otros chicos y chicas trataban de arrumarse(con excepción de Kenny y de las chicas de la clase que fueron con él), como Tweek limpiando las manchas de café de su camisa, así como Clyde limpiaba las de comida de su ropa.

-Muy bien, es la hora!-dijo Stan a todos los otros, que se punieron a su lado y en frente de Fer y dijeron todos juntos.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FER!-exclamaron todos felices, haciendo con que la latina diese un salto muy alto de alegría mientras pensaba en su…

**CUMPLEAÑOS MUY LOCO.**

**Espero que Fer tenga gusatdo de ese fic de cumpleaños que hice para ella. Y espero que ella se quede más tiempo en ese sítio junto a sus amigos(y y Luis)! :D**

**PD:Voy a viajar para un país extranjero desde el 20 de enero hasta el 29 de este mismo mes. No sé sí tendre internet en el viaje :O Me deseén suerte ;)**


End file.
